Muddled II
by Ivydoll
Summary: Complete. BakuraRyou drabbles at 100 words each. SequelCompanion to Muddled.
1. One

**(KAI)** Sequel to "Muddled". BakuraRyou drabbles at 100 words each.  
Bakura POV.

* * *

Comes in wet. Limp; green-eyed. A cat's skin, aching under damp clothes. Doesn't see me. Removes his jeans one leg at a time at the threshold of this house. This empty, quiet house.

He walks, tiredly. And the television tells another story, one I won't remember.

Argue with me?

Yes.

But admit defeat, and lay those pretty legs by me. Pretty little _Hikari_, lay those pretty, little legs by me. You're too thin.

I like you like that.

So sit by me; let me near you. Damp, unhappy creatures like you.

Like you, who keep quiet, but say too much.


	2. Two

**2**

* * *

Morning sunshine. Disgust, and little _Hikari_ just smiles. Pillow in his face and the klutz stumbles, almost spills.

I regret.

And I hate the regret, like a tangible thing, that I could strangle softly.

"Sit by me, _Yadonushi_."

He fights me. Always does. I don't know why I fight back. Don't know what I'm fighting for.

He'll have to leave soon. Again. I'll be alone in the house.

"Will you eat?"

(Sometimes... he forgets...)

And he says he will.

_Yadonushi_, how is it you survive? Weak. Foolish. Do you know of living, Giving so much of your life away?

_Hikari...?_


	3. Three

**3**

* * *

He returns, announces his decision.

His smile tells me he doesn't mind.

His eyes say differently.

But you, _Hikari_, you won't tell me what your driving force is. I will never understand you. Your choice to end your education. Your choice to cut off those friends. Your faith in your father's love.

I will _never_ understand the weak. I will never be weak.

So don't get close to me the way you do. Don't touch me like that.

Even if I cared for you, it means nothing.

Nothing at all.

"Papa will support us."

But it sounds so good, 'nothing'.


	4. Four

**4**

* * *

He writes. He has a machine in his room, and he spends more time with it.

Than with me?

I can wonder what words he writes. But I can't know.

Touch his arm, where he sits and he looks up at me. Wide eyes.

The ring hangs on the wall. This is the only way.

He gasps, a pretty sound. His knowledge is mine; absorption, assimilation.

Language.

And so I leave, and I begin to read.

When he cooks, he visits with me. I'm more comfortable than I should be.

I hate that, as well.

But, he braids my hair.


	5. Five

**5**

* * *

Nene is cute like Ryou. Charming and sweet. I watch her on Jing Hoi television programming.

Obsessively?

But her eyes are green like his used to be. It's intriguing, but inaccessible. A scar on the back of my hand, or the stove.

The couch envelops these thoughts. I sink.

Sinking, sinking, and Ryou smells like flowers when I get close to him. I like your smell, _Yadonushi_.

Jing hugs her like this, with his arms around her shoulders. And kisses her on the lips. Not the cheek.

Ryou blushes prettier than her.

But I can't answer him.

_He's so beautiful._


	6. Six

**6**

* * *

I see it coming. A spiral of black clouds. Another one.

Shivers. Storms like this, on the _Nile_, were death.

Waiting for him now. I don't want to. I shouldn't have to.

But I do.

But he never comes.

And I bite my arm, trying to ignore him, up there, ignoring me.

I'll go after him. I don't need a reason.

He is writing, and says so. Lets me hurt him like I do. He won't ever _stop_ being weak.

I wait. He saves.

_Please let the lightning kill us both. Stop him from leaving. I'll go, too. For him._


	7. Seven

**7**

* * *

Inside hurts. Hurts like death, but never ends. Heart pounds with every flash in the dark. I can't move from this chair, can't move from this room. He has to come back. He can't run from me, not from me.

Why did he leave me in the dark?

And I hate _that_, too. It's _weak_, and it's _hurting _me, and why hasn't Ryou come back?

The door opens.

_Yadonushi_ has panic coming from him, soft and searching.

I hate him only for a moment.

And I give in to him, like a child.

Will I always lose myself to him?


	8. Eight

**8**

* * *

He sleeps, turns his face into mine with innocence, and whimpers in that sleep.

My arms.

They move around him without me, like Jing's.

I can't leave him, so weak and fragile, and smiling now, hand curled on my elbow.

It's a soft hand. I like it.

His eyes open on mine, brown butterflies.

I like those, too.

"You're awake," his whisper is like raindrops on cotton, soft and halting, afraid.

"Do you like the rain?" _Yadonushi_ is warm, soft, and beating his heart.

"Sometimes," his little voice strained, like a crying person's.

I laugh. Loving him would be easy.


	9. Nine

**9**

* * *

Now I can't stop. I can't breathe enough of him.

I hate him _so much_, this weakness, and his smiles make me forget.

His nightmares destroy me, too, like storms and like gold.

I cling.

He gasps. "Please tell me now."

I can't, I can't.

I can't, I can't.

_Can't! I can't...!_

"Why..."

My limbs, cold as ice.

I feel the child, unable to deny what I've done.

"...I need someone close."

Aren't I?

Please don't ask so much of me...

"...I-"

Want to be close. _Yadonushi_, this stupid boy, thin and soft and weak and beautiful.

You _want_ me?


	10. Ten

**10**

* * *

Temperatures drop. My reading, his writing.

Time is frozen like the water over the front window.

But Ryou's tears are hot and cascade down.

"I don't want to be alone!" the wail cuts like a knife; that blanket he weeps on- didn't I thieve it for you, _Yadonushi?_ Isn't that _my_ couch?

"-I'm still here!" shout at him! Make him believe!

I kiss him, hold him, his softness like drugs, like nothing becoming everything.

"-I love you... like winter..." he clutches my arm. I'm the strong one. Needs me!

I hold him tightly. Reply.

_Kiss_ him.

"Love you, Hikari, _love_..."


End file.
